More Than Caring
by ncis-4-ever-and-ever
Summary: Tony and Ziva finally admit that their relationship is "More Than Caring". Tiva!


**I DO NOT OWN NCIS...STILL WISHING THOUGH! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

**10 days earlier**

Special Agents Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo, Ziva David, and Timothy Mcgee were at a late night stakeout trying to find the person who murdered the Navy lieutenant a couple days ago. "Mcgoo, go get us some food I'm starving. If I'm going to be here all night I might as well not be bored on an empty stomach." Tony used one of Mcgee's many nicknames to order him to go get some food as his stomach growled. "Tony if you are so hungry why don't you go get your own food."

"Actually Mcgee I am kind of hungry too," Ziva added.

"Fine." Once Mcgee said this he walked out the door with a pouting look.

"You should not be so hard on him Tony."

"Me? Hard on Mcgee?"

"Yes." After Ziva said this, Tony did not know what to say and just looked at her with an hmm look. "How long are we going to be here," Ziva asked.

"Uh until we find the killer, Zee-Vah."

"Well I am tired."

"Then take a nap and I'll wake you when Mcgee gets here."

"Gibbs specifically told us that there has to be four pairs of eyes on the camera at all times."

"Ziva, nothing has happened for a week, what makes you think something is going to happen now?"

"Well, he gave us orders."

"Go to sleep, and I will wake you up in 15 minutes when Mcgeek gets here." Tony said this as he led her over to the couch, and laid her down. "And so you won't be cold," as he began to say this he gently put a blanket over her body.

"Thank you "

"No problem Zi." Once he stated this, he brushed the piece of hair that was in her face away and she fell asleep.

The whole time until Mcgee got there, he watched her, amazed by her every movement.

"Here Tony, take your food."

"Not so loud Mcgee! Ziva's sleeping."

"Not anymore," she said as she got up and grabbed her food. "Thank you Mcgee."

"No thank you, Tony?" Mcgee asked.

"Thanks Elf Lord."

"What happened when I left?"

"Nothing really." Once Tony said this there was a knock on the door. "Probably Gibbs, hold on. Hey Gibb-" Before Tony could finish his sentence he was knocked down. Mcgee soon ran up to him and the masked man threw him against the wall dropping the pipe in his hand. Ziva set her food down and kicked the man in the gut knocking him backwards. He quickly picked up the pipe and swung it, nearly missing Ziva's head. She pulled out her knife and threw it at the man but he dodged out of the way and it went through the wall. Tony got up and went to tackle the masked person and he flipped Tony over his shoulder and put him on the ground. Ziva looked at his skills and never saw a man with such good training before except for the other Mossad agents she worked with before coming to NCIS.

She knew that the man was going to kill them if she did not put her ninja like abilities to the test. She kicked the knife that he had pulled out out of his hands before he stabbed Tony in the neck. The man knew he could not beat them without anymore weapons in hand, so he ran and jumped out the window, landed on his feet and began to run into the woods. Not knowing where he had went, Ziva and Mcgee picked Tony up and they all looked through the window trying to find any trace that would lead them to him, but they came up short. "What the hell and who the hell was that," Tony asked in complete shock of his abilities.

"I do not understand."

"Understand what Ziva," Mcgee asked confused.

"Why he left."

* * *

**5 days earlier**

"Mcgee! Where's Ziva!?"

"What do you mean where's Ziva? I thought she was asleep on the couch?"

"Me too, but she is gone."

"Calm down Tony, she may have went to get breakfast."

"No. This is not right." Once he said this he heard the tires of a car screech as it sped down the road. He looked out the window, seeing a trail of blood on the ground. Tony sprinted outside as fast as he could, but he was too late. He started shooting bullets into the air ahead of him where the car would of been if he was just a couple seconds earlier. "Mcgee we have to go get her. I cannot lose her again, not after Somalia." After he finished his sentence, he jumped into the car and Mcgee followed, pushing the car to its limits speeding down the road. "Where is it!? Where's the car Mcgee!?"

"Tony calm down!"

"That guy was a trained assassin, you saw his capabilities...she could be dead."

"Don't say that! Ziva is skilled too." Tony was silent.

"Find her location. Track her cell phone. I'll call Gibbs."

Ziva's eyes began to open, and once they did she touched her head and winced in pain. She took her hand away and saw blood. Not knowing where she was, she went to grab her gun, but it was not there. She reached for her secret knife secured on the inside of her pants, near her stomach remembering Gibbs rule, "Always carry a knife." Luckily it was there. She pulled it out and tried to stand up, but was kicked back down by the person who murdered the lieutenant. "Miss David."

"Who are you?"

"The person who will end your life, and will slowly end your fellow agents' lives as well."

"What do you want from me?"

"Shut up," he exclaimed and then kicked her in the face, breaking her nose. She stopped talking thinking about what she could do.

"Gibbs, Ziva is gone."

"What do you mean gone, Dinozzo?"

"He took her."

"Who?"

"The person who murdered the lieutenant."

"Where were you and Mcgee! Dinozzo he is a trained killer, she will be dead in seconds if we don't hurry."

"What do you want?" Ziva got the courage up to say.

"I want you dead."

"Why!?"

"Because I already tried to kill you once and your team saved you." Ziva was totally confused by his remark. "I am Saleem's brother, and I have come to avenge his death." Ziva was in shock. Once he said Saleem, she remembered the beatings, the questionings, the sniper shot, and Tony. How could she forget what he said to her, "I couldn't live without you I guess." When he said that she didn't know what to think. What could it have meant? She knew he didn't actually mean it, but how could he have lied if he was on truth serum? She was always confused by that remark of his, as she would always be. "You...you cannot be."

"Oh Miss David, but it is true." Ziva remembered how Saleem and his brother always shared the beatings. One day it would be his turn, and the next would be Saleem's. Anger filled her eyes and she stood up quickly and leg swept him, running for his gun. He grabbed her leg and pulled her across the floor whipping out his pistol. "Oh Ziva, you thought it would be that easy." After he said this, he shot her in the leg.

"Yes." Once she got up the strength after getting shot she took out her knife and flung it, hitting him in his arm. He pulled out his knife and was about to stab her leg, but he was too late. "Bang!"

* * *

**Shots**

"Ziva!" Tony screamed when he saw Ziva lying on the ground, afraid that she had gotten shot. All he could see were two bodies laying next to each other and blood where she laid, but he didn't know whose it was. He ran over to her almost in tears, because he was afraid that his partner was dead, just like Kate. When he finally got to her, he fell onto his knees asking if she was alright. She was screaming in pain because she had gotten shot in the leg, and her kidnapperer was dead still, because Ziva had shot him in the chest.

Tony could not see her in pain for one more second, for all he knew she could be dead in minutes, maybe seconds. He tried to stop the blood from gushing out of her leg, but it wasn't working. All of a sudden she passed out, cold, because the pain was unbearable. He knew that the ambulance and the team wouldn't get here in time, so he carried her to the car and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

Tony was pacing back and forth, his shirt soaked in Ziva's blood, wondering to himself if she was dead or alive. He couldn't go through the pain of losing his partner again, and if he did he wouldn't of known what to do. The nurse finally came out and told him the news.

"Ziva has made it through surgery Agent Dinozzo, although if the bullet would have gone a little more to the right, she would have been dead in an instant."

Tony absolutely did not want to hear what would have happened if it went a little more to the right or to the left, he just wanted to know that she was alive.

He immediately scurried his way to Ziva's room and saw her laying in the hospital bed, helpless. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to help her, but he couldn't. He kept wondering what would have happened if he had been there, if he had found her earlier. But then his pondering was stopped by the sound of Ziva's weak voice.

"Tony? "

"Ziva! You don't know how happy I am to hear that accent of yours."

Ziva began to space out, remembering the bullets piercing through her leg and how she couldn't defend herself. She began to feel what she felt a few hours earlier, the fiery pain of the bullets, and somehow her mind brought her back to the warehouse. She actually thought she was there, reliving the incident. Ziva began to scream like she did, and Tony did not know what to do. He quickly grabbed her hand telling her that it was ok, and she soon became aware that she wasn't at the warehouse, but at the hospital, with her partner, Tony, the one who had saved her.

To Ziva it felt like years that she was in that hospital, waking up because of her nightmares every night, but in reality, it was only 4 days, and on the 5th they got to go home. Tony had stayed with her every second, keeping her company during the day, and holding her hand when she had nightmares at night. It seemed like Ziva could only sleep if Tony was there, and she could only get back to sleep if he was holding her hand. She didn't know what this meant but if it made her stay at the hospital feel any shorter she was happy.

Even though the last 24 hours were tough, with Ziva waking up screaming again, they got through it, together. After the nurse had checked them out, and Ziva had been released they were on there way back to the office. Although, Ziva wanted to go home, she knew that her team had been waiting to see her.

When they came up from the elevator, Gibbs soon jumped done Tony's throat and asked, " Where the hell were you Dinozzo, she could have died!"

"Boss, I.." Although Ziva knew it was true, she knew Tony was upset already about her getting shot, so she told Gibbs that it wasn't Tony's fault. He soon saw the intention of her saying this. Even though he wasn't pleased with Tony, he knew he was the one who had taken care of her for the last 5 days.

Abby, Jimmy, Palmer, and Mcgee were all waiting for Ziva down in Abby's lab for a special welcome home/get well soon surprise. When they got down there, Abby saw her friend in a weak state of mind and knew this wasn't the Ziva she knew. She immediately ran over to her and hugged her almost knocking Ziva down. Ziva's eyes focused on the computer screen above her and she saw the bullet that she had gotten shot with. She then looked down at her leg, and almost began to cry. She hobbled away to the elevator with tears in her eyes, Tony noticed what she was upset over and caught the elevator door with his hand right before it closed.

"Zeevs, I know you are upset about what happened."

"Upset! I am way past upset Tony! I do not even know what I am anymore. I want to sleep, but am afraid of doing it. This is not me, this...incident has changed me Tony."

"Well I can understand how it changed you Zee-vah, you did just get shot in the leg."

"You would not get it..." Ziva said this as the elevator doors opened and as she began to walk away.

After a couple hours of doing desk work, in complete silence, Mcgee and Gibbs decided to go home, which left Tony and Ziva alone, together. When Gibbs walks by Tony he whispers, "Take her home."

After several minutes which felt like hours to Ziva, Tony walked over to her desk, and asked if she was ok. She looked down at her computer and said, "Yes? Why wouldn't I be Tony?

He soon retorted in a somewhat humorous manner, "Well you did just get shot Ziva!" She quickly sat up and glared at Tony.

"Don't look at me any less than you did before." She said this because she did not want to look like a coward, especially in front of him. They were now face to face, looking deep into each others eyes. Tony brushed a piece of hair out of her face with his hand, and Ziva began to blush

"I'm sorry" he began to say before she cut him off.

"I knew you would have been there if you could."

Tony took one step closer, and Ray stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

**Now**

Tony and Ziva both spun around as she saw her boyfriend's face step out of the elevator. Ziva gasped and she stared at Ray in shock. Why now, she began to ask herself. "After weeks without a call or one single text message, you show up?"

"Ziva I'm sorry, and what happened to your leg?" Ziva cringed at the thought of her leg, so she just looked away, and suddenly Tony answered.

"She got shot Ray, could have died, but you were no where to be found, sounds a little crazy huh?"

"Tony! Enough." Tony glared at her, knowing how much Ray had hurt her, but now she is sticking up for him?

"Fine Ziva, I'm just not going to sit here and watch you get hurt again, I'll wait for you outside."

Ziva soon turned around and looked at Ray. They did not say a single word to each other until Ziva said, "Not a single text message while you were gone?"

"Ziva... I can not tell you why but I am very sorry." As soon as Ray says this, Ziva slaps him straight across the face with no remorse "Sorry, hah, that's all you have to say after all we had, at least of which I thought we had."

Tony began to stare at the elevator, waiting for Ziva to come. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him, and now he has to spend the night with her. Great, he thought to himself, but then he saw Ziva walking out from the elevator, crying. When he saw this he wanted to punch Ray square in the face about a hundred times. As Ziva was walking towards the car, Tony got out of the car, and started to walk towards her. Ziva tried to run to him, but her leg was throbbing in pain that she just fell to her knees. When he saw her fall, his heart sank and his mind brought him back to when she got shot. Tony knew he couldn't do this to himself because all it would cause was pain, so he picked her up and carried her to the car. The car ride to Tony's house was mostly silent except for Ziva's crying. She tried to stop herself because she didn't want to waste her tears over Ray, but for someone more important. To stop the tears from flowing down her face she tried to break the ice and talk to Tony.

"Tony."

"What Ziva?"

"I am sorry for sticking up for Ray, I know he was not there for me when you were."

"Then why did you?"

"I thought I loved him."

"You thought you loved Ray?" Tony retorted with a whisper.

"Yesss. And next time, if you want to keep the thought to yourself say it in your head instead of whispering." Tony looked at her in shocked that she heard, and then smirked at her many said this as they both got out of the car. "I'll walk you in."

"Well we're here."

When they got to the door Ziva said, "Thank you, Tony," and then kissed him on the cheek. He watched her as she walked in and shut the door, and that's when he walked back to his car, and drove home.

* * *

**The Call**

When Tony got home, his phone immediately began to ring. "Tony!"

"Ziva! What's wrong?"

"Help!"

When Tony arrived at her apartment, the window's glass was shattered, and the door was slightly open. He jumped out of the car and sprinted into Ziva's house, yelling her name. "Tony!" She said as she hugged him.

"Ziva! What happened?" He asked as he stroked her pale face.

"There were three men, all armed. I shot one, but the rest had left. I think they were Ray's friends Tony. I never thought I would say this, but I need you here with me, because if they come back I-" She was suddenly stopped by Tony.

"They won't come back, because if they do, they will all be dead in a second." Ziva looked at him, smiled, and looked down.

"Thank you Tony." Tony wrapped his arms around her, and to break the sadness he said "Got any good movies Zee?"

"I do not think I do."

"Well then I guess we are going to my place." Tony said this as he jogged to the car. After seeing him get all excited about a movie she smirked and yelled to him, "It's just a movie Tony!"

"Welcome back, glad you could stay. Are you ready for the adventure of your life ma'dam?"

"Tony, it's a movie!"

*gasp* "Ziva!" Ziva laughed at his remark and walked her way towards the couch. She sat down and Tony came to sit down with her with a blanket and some popcorn in his hand. He tossed the blanket over her lap and she cuddled up with it. "Tony! Why are we watching a horror movie?"

"Ziva, if you're scared you can always- Ah!"

"Haha, oh Tony, if I'm sca-?" Ziva couldn't even finish her sentence before she was holding onto his arm, and her head was buried in his chest. Tony wrapped his arm around her to hold her tighter, even though he was scared himself. "Hey how about we watch a different movie. Yup okay. Good idea, thought so." He ran over to the TV to turn it off.

"Tony, can we watch the Sound of Music?"

"The Sound of Music, Ziver?"

"Yes, Dee-nozzo. And what is wrong with that movie?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Throughout the whole movie Tony sat there, bored to death, and when he looked over to see if Ziva was enjoying seeing him in pain, she was sleeping. When he went to wake her, she flipped herself over and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled up the blanket to wrap themselves in it. I guess they were going to sleep there on the couch tonight.

It was around 3:00 in the morning when Ziva woke up. When she sat up she saw where she had slept and she was in shock that she had slept in Tony's arms all night. As Ziva stood up she tripped over the popcorn bucket on the floor and fell onto him. He was alarmed by the weight that had fallen on him, and he immediately woke up. "Ziva what's wrong!?"

"Nothing I just fell.."

"Well go back to sleep, it's only 3!"

"Here?"

"Ummmm yea?"

"With you?"

"What do you want me to do? Leave my house Zee-Vah?"

"No! I meant.. Never mind." Ziva went to lay on another couch and as she did this, Tony watched her. "Uhh Ziva? What are you doing?"

"I am going to sleep like you wanted?"

"I want to cuddle," Tony said with a pouting face.

"Ha that's never going to happen again."

"And why not Miss David?"

"Because I was asleep when I went into your arms Tony," Ziva said with a sarcastic smirk.

* * *

**Pancakes and Bullets**

It was morning, around 5 a.m and Tony had woken up. He had looked to see if Ziva was still asleep on the couch next to him, but she wasn't, and that is when he smelt something cooking. He went into the kitchen to find Ziva at the stove cooking up some pancakes for the both of them. "Let me get this straight, your'e the one with the injured leg, and the one who almost got shot at again, and you are making me breakfast?"

"Well, you are letting me stay at your house Tony, it is the least I could do."

"Well, thank you Ziva. How did you sleep last night?"

"Tony will you just forget about it. I was asleep when that happened. You were the one who put your arm around me. Why did you?"

"Because if I was going to have to sleep on the couch, I wanted to be comfortable." Tony said in a sarcastic remark as Ziva gave that stare of hers. Ziva then made a mhmm noise under her breath that Tony heard but just let it go so that he didn't have to answer any more questions.

After they were finished eating Ziva went out for her morning run, and this time Tony decided to join. "Lets go slow poke."

"Tony, I could beat you any day."

"Lets try today," Tony said this as he jogged next to Ziva. When she heard this she whispered under her breath ok, and then sprinted past Tony. Once he saw this he sprinted up right next to her. Just to irritate her he began to back pedal along side her. "Really Tony?"

"Yea Zivers," Tony said this as he picked Ziva up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Lets go."

"Tony! Put me down," she exclaimed as she giggled but Tony carried her all the way back to his house, brought her inside, and tossed her onto the couch. "What the hell was that," Ziva said laughing.

"Thought you were slowing down."

After getting their heart beat steady, they called Gibbs to tell him about what happened to Ziva last night. "What is it Dinozzo?"

"Hi Gibbs, good morning, how was coffee?"

"My what Dinozzo?"

"Your coffee boss."

"Why don't you just shut up, and tell me why you're calling."

"Gibbs, meet Ziva and I at her apartment right away with Mcgee." Gibbs didn't say one word and just hung up the phone.

When they arrived, Gibbs and Mcgee were already there. As soon as Tony and Ziva got out, Gibbs walked up to Tony and asked, "What the hell Dinozzo? Was one time not good enough for you, you had to risk her life a second time?"

"You think this is my fault! Why don't you blame Zee-Vah! She was the one who trusted another guy instead of me, again!" Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing. With all of her heart she wanted to kill Tony, but she refrained and just went to Mcgee. Mcgee opened up his arms and hugged her. "Take her home Mcgee."

"Umm Boss, this is her home."

"Then take her to your place Mcgee, just get her out of here before someone gets stabbed." Ziva glanced at Tony from inside the car window just as they were leaving.

"Ziva I-"

"Dinozzo What the hell is up with you!? Lets talk."

"Boss I know I crossed a line, you don't have to tell me. Just like I know I messed up. You don't have to tell me everything that I do wrong cause I already know I did. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

"Go apologize to Ziva." Tony was silent. "Now Dinozzo!" He yelled.

When Ziva and Mcgee finally arrived at his house, it was silent. Ziva went go sit on the couch next to Mcgee when he asked, "Zi are you ok?"

"What do you think?"

"Hey, come here." Ziva cuddled up next to Mcgee as he put his arm around her. "Tony didn't mean it Ziva. You know he cares about you."

"Then why did he?"

"I don't know Ziva, you should talk to him. I thought you guys were an open book with each other?"

"Yes we are, at least I thought we were."

"Hey I know you are upset."

"I am more than upset Mcgee." Ziva looked into his eyes as she said this. Mcgee just looked at her, and then Tony opened the door. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Tony... What no?"

"Yea Mcgee, pretty sure I am, why don't you and little miss Ziva David over here take it to the bedroom, because I'm leaving."

"Tony I swear to God, nothing is going on, she is crying over what you said. Maybe if you got your life together, she wouldn't be here." Tony immediately got on the offense. He took off his coat and was ready to fight Mcgee. When he swung, Ziva blocked him from punching Mcgee in the face and said, "Tony leave, haven't you done enough?"

"Sticking up for Mcgee? Is he your new boyfriend Zee-Vah?" Ziva glared at him. Mcgee knew Tony and Ziva were going to kill each other so he called Gibbs.

Gibbs rushed his way over to Mcgee's place. When he got there he looked up at the window, and he saw Ziva fall. Gibbs ran up to see what just happened. When he got there he saw blood because Ziva's wound had opened up from the fall. He pushed Tony out of the way, and told him to leave as he heard her screaming. "Boss I swear I did not push her."

"Is it true Mcgee?"

"Yea Boss, she went to go open the door to tell him to get out, but on her way there she tripped, and fell onto the coffee table. The glass must have sliced her leg open."

"Gibbs help!"

"Call an ambulance Dinozzo."

"Ziva it's going to be ok." Mcgee reassured her.

"Here we go." Tony stated.

"What the hell is going on, can somebody please inform me?" Gibbs said.

"Well when Tony got here he saw Ziva laying in my arms crying, and he immediately thought something was going on and got jealous that she was with me instead of him." Mcgee was stopped by the sound of Ziva crying again, in pain from the cut.

"Hey elf lord! I was not jealous."

"Then why did you jump down my throat and accuse me, and then almost punched me in the face."

"You and Tony almost got in a fight?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes Boss, until Ziva blocked the punch."

"Are you fricken kidding me!? She got hurt again because of her partners. Tony I swear to God if this happens again-" Gibbs was then interrupted by the ambulance sirens. Mcgee picked her up and carried her down to the ambulance, and placed her on a gurney Tony was going to hop in the ambulance to be with Ziva, until Gibbs stopped him. "Just Mcgee. We will meet them there." Tony stared at Mcgee for a second and walked to the car.

At the hospital, Tony was sitting in the waiting room with Mcgee and Gibbs, as they waited for Ziva's stitching to be down. As they sat there Mcgee once again reassured Tony that nothing was going on, and Tony said, "I know Mcgee, but when I saw you two sitting there I-"

"I know you care about her Tony."

"Ha, it's more than caring." Gibbs stared at Tony as he said that, and then the doctor came and said that they could visit her now. Tony absolutely did not want to go in, he knew it was his fault for everything, and he knew she hated him. Although Gibbs thought otherwise so he sent Tony in first. Even though he begged him to not make him go in, he did so anyways.

"Tony.."

"Ziva just let me say what I have to say first before you go crazy ninja chick on me. When I saw you cuddled up next to Mcgee, I wanted to kill him, because you guys have always seemed to have a connection fore say and-"

"What connection Tony?"

"Well you always compliment him and even when you guys first met I noticed it, but anyways what I really wanted to say was I'm sorry. I care about you Ziva, I really do, but you always trust other guys over me, and I'm the one who has stuck by your side."

"Tony I know you care about me and are always there, but I am sick of waiti-" Right when she was going to admit something to Tony, Mcgee and Gibbs walked in.

"Surprised she hasn't killed you yet Dinozzo." Gibbs said humorously. Ziva looked at Gibbs smiling, and then back at Tony.

"You know Mcgee, your timing really sucks." Tony said jokingly.

"Well we can go back out for a second?"

"No Mcgee, it is ok." Ziva said.

* * *

**Back at the Office**

"Glad to see you're back Ziva."

"Glad to be back, Tony"

"Now what were you going to say before Mcgee and Gibbs walked in a couple days ago?" Tony asked curiously.

"It was nothing Tony, just forget I said anything."

"I can't forget it Ziva, I've been wondering about what you were going to say for the last few days."

"Well I was going to say-"

"Hey guys." Mcgee said trotting in.

"Are you kidding me Mcgee?"

"What?"

"Ziva was telling me something."

"Oh, I'll just go...see Abby."

"Thanks. So what were you going to say?"

"That... Tony I am sick of waiting."

"Waiting for what Ziva?"

"Waiting for you to grow up and settle down."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll never get it."

"Then help me get it?" Tony said this as he grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"I do not want to talk about this anymore, Tony."

"Ziva, I thought we were an open book with each other."

"So did I." She said this as she tried to pull away but Tony just pulled her in closer and now they were face to face.

"Ziva, just tell me."

"Fine Tony, I will tell you. When I first arrived at NCIS you were my partner, but as I got to know you more, I began to care about you, heck it was more than caring. Tony, what I am trying to say was that I began to fall for you, and when I saw you looking at other women and dating other girls I wanted to shoot you where you stood, because it hurt. And I began to lose those feelings because you continued to do those things, and you never even noticed, what it was doing to me, so I began to trust Michael and Ray and everyone else instead of you."

"Ziva...why didn't you tell me."

"Because it meant nothing." Ziva said this as she pushed Tony away and walked to the elevator. "Nothing would have changed."

Tony just stood there in shock of what just happened, and then he heard a loud bang. He ran to the elevator and clicked the button, but the elevator had broken, and Ziva was stuck in it. "Tony!"

"Ziva? Are you ok?"

"Yes, but get me out of here."

"Hold on." Tony immediately called Gibbs to tell him that she was stuck in the elevator. After he did so, he said, "Well, uh, Ziva as long as you're in there, can we talk about, what the hell you just said!?"

Ziva sighed. "Tony just forget what I told you, ok?"

"How the hell do you expect me to just forget something like that?"

"I do not know, just try."

"Ziva do you still... have those feelings?"

"No Tony why would I? So now that we are sharing our feelings, you should tell me why, you flirt with me every time we are around each other, why you care about me, why you said I could not live without you when we were in Somalia, and why you put your arm around me a few nights ago."

"Woah too many questions Pocahontas."

"Tony! Why? And be honest."

"Ok umm first one is simple. I gotta hand it to you Ziva, you are kind of hot." When he said this she blushed. "Second question, ha that's tough. Well we have been through a lot together Zi, I guess that's why." He said this as he scratched his chin in thought. "Third, I said it cause it's true. That was sure easy enough to answer. And finally the last question is because I knew that was going to be the only time you were going to be there, so I made the most of it." After Tony said that she put her hand on the elevator door wanting to get out so badly so that she could hug him.

"Thank you Tony."

"For what?"

"Being honest."

"Hey Boss." Tony said as Gibbs walked to him.

"Dinozzo, David, why were you here so late anyways?"

"Because we were...talking."

"Agent David, you'll be out in a second hold on." The worker said. He plied the doors open and in just a few minutes she was out.

"Thank you." She said to the worker.

"No problem Miss."

"Take her home Tony."

"Lets go Pistol Pack'n Mama." Gibbs smiled at Tony's remark, as Ziva said, "One more time Tony!"

As they were driving to Ziva's house, it was quiet. When they arrived, Ziva finally said," Thanks Tony."

"I'll walk you in Miss David." As they walked up to the door their hands were gently touching each others, "Here we are." As he said this, Ziva hugged him and then stroked his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For everything you have done, and that I have not been appreciative of."

"Well this is for everything that you have done, and that I have not been appreciative of." After he said this, he kissed her.

"Good night Tony."

"Good night Ziva."


End file.
